Chapter 127
The Clown of the Play is the 127th chapter of Re;Kingdom. Characters Story Few minutes later, Emilia entered a room with Nathan. It was a bedroom with a lot of toys in it. It was the chamber which was supposed to be for the childeren of the previous Roswaal, Roswaal K. The sun was shining through the openen windows and the wind was blowing through the curtains. : We'll stay here, okay? : Yeah sure. : We've to find the others. But this mansion is huge. Also, we need to watch out for them. Some of them are really dangerous. : That girl.. that white girl, with white hair. Stressed me out, she looked so extraordinary. : She.. i... i don't know. She looked right into my eyes. The whole time. She gave me the chills. : I hope she doesn't have some kind of psycho powers or anything : Hmm... can you please look through the window? I'll be guarding the door.] : Yeah sure bu-- AAWGHH!! Fuck. I think i broke my leg thans to that explosion. : Oh no! I'll heal y-- Suddenly the door opened, the girl called Shiro entered the room and looked towards them. : Stay behind me Nathan. I'll protect you. : I'll bless you with my Yang. : Is this... love? : What? : Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend? : No... : WAGHH!! MY LEG! : Oh no! What's wrong apple? : Apple? : My name is Shiro!! I like to give people nicknames yaa knoww! : Aren't you gonna attack us? : Attack?! Why? : Nevermind. : E...milia... heal me... ple-- Emilia summoned her Quasi spirits and healed Nathan in no time. : So... who are you exactly? : Haha! You talk funny! My name is Shiro and ehh.. i like forests! : That's cute! Why are you with those girls and that man? : Ehh... well... my brother got killed. I started a new life and then i lost a really close person. And then i'm here! whispering : She speaks weird. And her story makes no sense, this child is sixteen max. : I'm not a child... witch. : Excuse me? Shiro started to do weird things with her fingers. : You heard me... slut. : I see. : You, damn...! : I'm sorry. But I've to kill you. : h ah aaaah! Ah ah ah ah ah! Just die already! : What is wrong with you?! : Disgusting! Half-witch! Maggot! Fly! Insect! Loathsome bug! : Watch your mouth kid, you don't know how strong we are, do you. : HAHAHAHAHA YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM. Shiro blinked and she took a really angered face. Her aura changed into something way darker. : Blazing! Boiling! Burning! My heart is trembling! Ah ah aaaaAAAAAH! This is Wrath! [Emilia : Icicle Ar--'''!] : NO MAGIC HERE!!! Your dity amethyst eyes, your dirty bell-like voice, your dirty silky silver hair, your dirty fair skin, your dirty cute face! Those all exist purely to seduce men! Ah, such lust! You bitch, you dirty whore! Just die! You just want to tempt men? You want to take that person from me? You filthy slut! You disgusting half-witch!! Emilia remained calm and tried to make Shiro more angry. : Emilia: My eyes, my voice, my silver hair! All of those came from my favorite person, from the most beautiful person in the world! Treating them as though they’re dirty infuriates me! Fury!? Did you just say fury!? Don’t kid with me! Fury is mine! It’s the precious thing that I received from that person! This duty and the name are all gifts from that person! To, without authorization, without permission, take that away from me...I won’t allow it! Won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won’t! Shiro started throwing with knives. Emilia was terrified and couldnt move and closed her eyes. To her surprise, Nathan stood infront of her and blocked every knife. : NATHAN!!!! [Nathan : I'm fine. I used '''Diva Akra on me!] You are... who are you, Shiro?! : I'm Shirooooooooooooo. And i'll kill you. : Us. : I.. I.. I.. Emily.. help.. Suddenly, Shiro changed personality. : Help me! Help me! I'm still alive, you need to open the bl--- It's too late for you to ta-- I'm Shiro! Haha! : F... [Nathan : Celica Akra!] Nathan summoned a lightning which teleported Shiro away. : Ah! Nathan fell down on the floor. : My od is empty. [Emilia : Mana Huma!] Emilia infuesed a part of her mana into Nathan. : Thank... : That girl. Called me... Emily. : Yeah? : Only one person called me Emily. It was Fortuna... my aunt. However, she died during the fall of Elior Forest and it's permafrost. She got killed by Pandora's hands. So it's impossible, right? : Your au... Fortuna, if you said so sooner, i could check for twin personallities. : We'll meet her soon anyway... : Emilia. She was talking about that 'precious person'. You two we're talking about the same person. : I don't know... I... I don't know. One of my parents gave me these traits. : Emilia, does Jens know about you and Pandora? : Wh-- How do you know? : You seem to not remember? : No i clearly don't. Can't we talk about this later? : I was born in the time it happend. I was there when it happend. : How the-- what the-- That's impossible. : When you froze the forest, i used my blessing to escape the forest. : So you saw how my friends died without doing anything? : Your wrong, i did something. However, i can't say what, yet. : We'll talk later about this. Let's find other people and try to avoid that Shiro girl. : Let's go. Nathan and Emilia ran out of the room and seeked for other survivors.